A Puff and A Punk
by ChoasGatomon
Summary: SEQUEL to Adventures of a Ruff and Two Girls. Blossom has date while her sister and friends plot a most elaborate revenge that's not so elaborate. Rated M for Adult Themes.


**For the fans.**

**R_&_R**

* * *

"Where _you_ been leader girl?" Buttercup said laying comfortably on her bed, head over the edge. In her pajamas.

Blossom briefly wondered why electricity was running through her other wise normal hair. But decided not to ask since Buttercup wasn't freaking out about it.

Blossom plopped down on her bed.

"You don't like Mitch do you?"

"Why? Is that who you're dating?"

Blossom shook her head "No. Just saw some things last night"

"I saw some things too" Buttercup blinked "Butch can generate electricity"

_That explains the static in her hair_ "Is that so?"

Buttercup nodded her head sagely "Astro Burner"

"I never got to experience that myself" Blossom replied only slightly disappointed "You planning revenge?"

Buttercup only blinked "Butch is a sadistic fuck. Literally" She rolled over keeping her eyes on Blossom "I'm not one for planning. Maybe tomorrow when I'm talking to him"

Blossom asked, leaning back against her bed "So your still talking to him?"

Buttercup frowned as the door opened "Atleast I _can_ talk"

Bubbles entered only nodding as she made her way to her bed. Quite odd for Bubbles.

"Bubbles" Blossom said a little worried "You okay?"

Bubbles crawled onto her bed grabbing Octi as she laid on her pillow facing her sister. She nodded.

"What's wrong? You sick?"

Bubbles blinked at her sister "No Blossom" But her voice was so quiet so small Blossom could barely hear her even with her enhanced hearing "Was yelling a lot last night. Got some things shoved down my throat"

Buttercup snorted "Should've practiced like I do"

Blossom shot her a glare before she turned to Bubbles "Astro Burner?"

Bubbles nodded "Boomer can make copies of himself" Buttercup eyes widened "And apparently I don't listen when I'm upset"

Blossom nodded her head as Bubbles continued "He said from now own when I come over I have to stay and make breakfast"

"I need to try these Astro Burners"

"Berserk would appreciate the help" Buttercup rolled onto her back "How was your night leader girl?"

"And who is your boyfriend?" Bubbles said, which sounded a little like excitement to Blossom or as much excitement as the blonde could muster

"Well…I'm not sure" Blossom said scrunching her face in confusion "He's either a shape shifter or has technology to change his form"

Buttercup chuckled "Only you would find a shape shifting boyfriend" she fell silent for a moment "Does his _thing_ also shape shift?"

Blossom raised her eyebrow at the word _thing_ but otherwise didn't question Buttercups lack of colorful language "No. Stays the same mostly"

"Do you know who it is?" Bubbles questioned. Blossom had to strain to hear her

"I got a few leads" Blossom said taking off her shoes "Dexter. Mike. Elmer. Him. Possibly an alien"

The room got quiet as Blossom got into her pajama's. Ready to sleep the morning and possibly the day away.

"So your going to tell us what happened last night or not?"

"Yes Buttercup"

* * *

"Blossom" A boy shorter than Blossom with brown hair answered the door, seconds after Blossom knocked "On time as expected. Please come in"

He stepped to the side letting Blossom enter his apartment. She casually walked in, dressed to impress. A black dress on, showing off her curves.

She wasn't really attracted to shorter boys, but this one in particular had been very relentless in asking her out. Eventually braking her down.

"Thanks Steven"

Steven chuckled closing the door behind him. "Anything for you Blossom"

* * *

"Get to the good part Blossom not the sapp-"

"I don't have sex on the first date Buttercup" Blossom frowned at her sister as she closed the curtains

"You wouldn't be telling this story if you didn't"

Blossom only deepened her frown as she got in bed "This was different"

Blossom sat at the dinner table, her chair a little ways away from the table. Steven had invited her to his house for a home made dinner, and movie. Blossom decided it was a good idea, her own powers would come in use if Steven tried anything.

"You have a nice apartment Steven" Blossom casually said trying to spark up conversation

Steven stepped between her and the table, leaning back against it. His shirt off "You have a nice body"

Blossom briefly glanced at the boy before rolling her eyes "I only came here to eat"

"I thought we could skip to desert" Steven said grinning.

Blossom sighed ready to leave "Wow. Amazing" She stood up ready to leave "This was obviously a huge mistake"

_I should've just hang out with Berserk and Brick tonight_

"I think you've been ignoring me long enough Blossom" Steven said his grin falling.

Blossom almost laughed but stop short as Steven changed into Mitch. Buttercup best friend.

"I don't like being ignored" his body flickered to Butch. His eyes matching the psychotic and anger just like the original

In her shock Blossom fall back into her seat. Her mouth gaping open.

He flickered again to Harry Pit "How about you put that mouth to use" He unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to the floor

Blossom chuckled "You can't be serious?"

Harry flickered to Mike Believe. A boy who had a crush on Blossom

_What the hell?_

"Very serious"

Blossom smirked. _Only _curious about the shape shifting. "I see one thing not changing"

Mike face fell "I can be any body you want" he shifted to Major Glory.

Blossom interest peaked a little. But no where needed "Nice Try" Blossom said giving the hero a slow once over "But try again"

He shifted to a local move star. Jason Timothy

Blossom blinked

Berserk.

Blossom lost all interest "Okay. Who are you?"

He shifted to Elmer "Anybody you want me to be" Blossom rolled her eyes ready to leave again

Then he shifted to Brick, and Blossom body instantly heated up.

All the memories and comfortableness associated with Brick betraying her. She studied the false Brick. Every muscle, every curve, and every thing match. Right down to his smirk. Blossom fought to keep any outward sign to show the shape shifter had got to her.

Then he flickered to Dexter. The only person Blossom admitted was smarter than her. Her intellectual superior.

"You sure?"

Blossom glanced up to look at Dexter's face. She mentally frowned, cursing Dexter.

"It would be most satisfying if you helped relieve my aching member with that biting tongue of yours" even sounded like Dexter "Blossom"

Blossom leaned forward, momentarily losing herself. Lost in her thoughts.

_I'm not sure I want him knowing how good I am at this. Maybe I should hold back a little._

Blossom scooted her chair closer as she sat up. Leaning forward the slightest would've had Dexter feeling her lips. Blossom almost leaned forward until she looked up and saw the smirk on Dexter face.

Definitely unlike Dexter.

Blossom snorted coming back to her senses. As Dexter flickered back to Brick. The smirk most definitely matching now.

_Shit_

"I saw you jump when I first turned" Brick voice rang out like a chorus to Blossom. She was too use to that voice, she realized, coxing her into things she shouldn't be doing "Wrap your tongue around it Pinky"

Blossom moaned and leaned forward.

_I wonder if this constitutes cheating with Berserk Boyfriend?_

It was barely in her mouth, her tongue ready to flick across it like only Blossom could when Brick moaned and grabbed the back of her head. As Blossom knew Brick to do when he was particularly impatient or annoyed.

And like Blossom always did, she moved her head back. But, without the strength of a Rowdyruff Blossom didn't go back down.

She did however flick it with her tongue and sit back. A chuckle escaped her lips. Brick looked very confused. His mouth agape and eyes pleading. Very not Brick, Blossom noted.

"You almost had me" Blossom said rubbing Brick leg affectionately "That would have been heavenly for you, so I'm told" Blossom frowned "On your knees"

Brick looked very scared and pleading. Blossom glared, a little hatred seeping in her eyes.

_I'm a Powerpuff! I could've been with Brick and Berserk tonight instead of dealing with this._

"Switch off Brick" Blossom said lowly. Venomously "Your ruining the way I see him"

Brick flickered to Steven as he dropped to his knees. Blossom smiled sweetly her eyes shining.

_Anyone I want._

"Turn to Dexter" Blossom said grabbing his head "And act like him too"

Steven gulped but turned to Dexter. Getting a gently cheek rub from Blossom.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you" Blossom leaned back in her chair "You know what to do"

As Dexter hands nervously rubbed against her legs a thought came to her mind.

"Spell out everyone's name you turned into. In order. With your tongue." Blossom chuckled "Lets see which one makes me cum"

* * *

"Blossom?" Buttercup said. Sitting up in her bed "Continue the story"

Blossom looked at both her sister's before she laid down on her bed "That's between me and my Boyfriend"

"Blossom" Buttercup growled

"He's coming over for dinner tomorrow"


End file.
